Rapist genderswap: Santana as Santiago
by blanketlover
Summary: Santiago doesn't have a pleasant life so he rapes to make money but what happens when he rapes one girl only to find they will be going to the same school
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Santiago Lopez doesn't have an easy life. He left his abusive mother to go and live on his own but in order to survive he works as a rapist by a latin gang called "Chicanos". But one day all of that would change when he rapes one girl name Brittany S. Pierce and start attending the same school as her.

Chapter 1

Santiago Pov:

It was a sunny afternoon in Lima, Ohio. I left my apartment to head down to work. As soon as I pulled up in my black mustang I come face to face with the bodyguard of our gang called "Chicanos".

"Sup", I said.

"Sup San", He said. As I walked in the building meeting my boss name Ace.

"Hey Ace", I said while walking towards him.

"Hi San", He said.

"What's wrong you look a little down", I said.

"Nothing just in pain anyway I need you for something for me", Ace said.

"What is it". I asked

"It's this name Brittany Pierce she's in Ocean drive view here's a picture of her so you can see how she looks", He said.

"Ok", I said. While grabbing the picture as I walked outside and drove to Ocean drive view. Then I looked out my car window and see a blond with bright blue eyes and then I looked at the picture I got from Ace and quickly jumped out my car and snuck in her house. I hid in the closet and waited for her to enter her room. When I see her I quickly jumped out of the closet and pinned her to the floor and grab her wrists with my left hand and yank her pants off with my right hand and then I unzip my pants and roughly entered her I can see the tears rolling of her face as soon as I was finished I ran out of the house and went back home.

Chapter 2

7 months later

Brittany Pov;

It's been several months since I've been rape. I haven't told anybody but my best friend Quinn. But also since it's been several months of the accident I've become fat and pregnant by my rapist but luckily I have a boyfriend name Sam and a brother name Puck who is dating Quinn.

"Hey Britt wait up", I hear Quinn call from a distance.

"Oh hi Quinn", I said.

"Um Britt I want you to meet Santiago Lopez", Quinn said.

"Hi Santiago", I say.

"Um hi", Santiago said.

"Oh don't be shy my name is Brittany," I tell him.

Santiago Pov:

It can't believe I go to the same school with the girl I raped.

"Um Quinn is she pregnant", I ask Quinn while pointing to Brittany as I see her talking to some boy with blonde and who have fish lips "trouty mouth" I call it.

"Yeah luckily nobody picks on her probably because her brother is Puck and her boyfriend Sam", Quinn says.

"Wait who's Sam I say", I asked.

"Her boyfriend", Quinn says.

I couldn't believe she had a boyfriend I wonder does he know he's not the father and that I am.

"So is the baby his", I asked.

"No he knows that he's just going to help her out", Quinn said. A part of me is thankful he knows the baby is not his but a part of me is angry he gets to be around her.

Brittany Pov:

For some strange reason that new kid Santiago looks familiar to me. I try to brush it off but I can't get over the fact he looks so much like the guy who raped me.

Chapter 3

Santiago Pov:

I wait beside Brittany locker to talk to her by the time she gets there she walked up to me and said, "Hi Santiago".

"Hi Brittany um I wanted to ask you a question", I say.

"What is it San", She says. I cringe at the nickname but luckily I'm a latino and latinos don't blush.

"I wanted to ask how many months are you", I say while pointing at her huge bump

"Seven", She says.

"Oh and also wanted to ask you what are you having", I asked.

"A girl", She says.

"Oh I was just curious", I say

Brittany Pov:

A part of me wondered why Santiago wanted know what I was having. I decided to brush it off and saw Sam and my brother Puck walking towards me.

"Hey Britt", They both say.

"Hey guys", I say.

"Why was that new kid talking to you is he giving you a hard time", Sam say.

"No Sam", I say.

"So how's my niece doing", Puck asked me.

"She's fine my stomach have been hurting lately though", I say while in pain.

"Britt your stomach have been hurting for weeks now", Sam say.

"I know", I say.

"Britt your my sister I love you and I want you to be safe you need to go the hospital please", Puck begged.

"Ok how about I go now", I say. So me, Puck, and Sam all leave school together to go the doctor by the time we arrive we had already ran into my doctor Mr. Lang. So Mr. Lang decided to take us first.

"So Brittany what seems to be the problem", Mr. Lang asked.

"I've been having stomach cramps for weeks", I say while wincing in pain.

"Ok Brittany we had already did your tests when you came in we are going need you to deliver early", Mr. Lang says.

"Ok", I say. I was actually kinda glad I had been waiting to pop this baby out.

Chapter 4

Brittany Pov:

I had pushing for some minutes now.

"Brittany give me one big push", Mr. Lang said. So I did after one big push I heard crying of a babies and then I looked at Sam and Puck who were shocked to see that they witnessed someone give birth.

"Well Ms. Pierce you have two baby girls", Mr. Lang says while handing me my daughter.

"Hi babies", I said while watching Sam and Puck coo over her but I'm still shock I have two I thought I was supposed to have one

"What are you going to name them", Puck asked.

"Well I named this one right here Naya Rivera Evans", I say while talking to my other baby who is in Sam hands.

"Then I'll name this one Santana Nickayla Evans", I say while talking to my other baby who is in Puck hands. I'm still amazed at how much my babies look alike both of them has tanned skin with jet curly black hair and then I realized how much they look like Santiago. It wasn't long before Puck and Sam started to know the similarties.

"Britt why do the girls look so much alike Lopez from school", Puck asked.

"Yeah Britt they look so much like him than you", Sam said. That's where it hit me could Santiago be the guy that raped me.

Chapter 5

As I walked in school I see Sam come up to me and pushes me against the lockers like really hard.

"Look I don't why I get a strange feeling you are the one who raped and got my Brittany pregnant just let you know you are taking a test to see if your my girls real dad do I make myself clear", Sam said.

"Can I ask a question", I asked.

"What", Sam said.

"What are the girls name and I thought Brittany was having one kid not two", I asked.

"First off the girls name are Naya Evans and Santana Evans and we thought she was having one too", He said.

Chapter 5

Santiago Pov:

After hearing the names of my daughters I was angry because they were named after him but how did he know I raped Brittany.

"Hi Quinn", I say while walking to her.

"Hi San", She says.

"So I heard Brittany had two twin girls", I tell her.

"Yeah me and Puck are going over to see them maybe you should come with us", She said.

"Yeah", I say.

Brittany Pov:

After school Quinn, Puck, Sam, Santiago and I.

"So Britt let me so my nieces", Puck said. I went upstairs grab both of my daughters this when I notice more similarties between my kids and Santiago.

"Um Sam can I talk to you for a minute", I say to him and sees him giving Santana to Santiago.

"Sure Britt", Sam says.

"Sam have you ever notice how much the kids look like Santiago", I said.

"Britt would you stop being in denial Santiago was the one who raped you", Sam says.

"But we don't know", I said.

"Britt Naya and Santana looks more like him than you", Sam said. I then walked back in the livingroom and see Santiago cuddling up to Naya.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked back into the living room and see Santiago cuddling up to Naya I then realized there's a strong possibility Santiago could be the twins father. So I decide why not ask him for a DNA test so I walked to the living room and nudged his shoulder

By the this is Brittany Pov

"Santiago can we talk alone", I asked him not to be sure or fearful that he might be the guy who raped me

"Sure", he says handing Naya over to Quinn who gently accepts. I then grabbed Santiago shoulder lightly and pulled him into the kitchen

"Santiago can I ask u some", I say shyly for no reason but really not wanting Sam to do it

"Yea Britt, he says laying his long tanned mocha hand on my shoulder

"Um this is not easy for me to say but I need u to take a DNA test" I say looking at the ground but can feel his eyes on me

"Yea sure", He says trembling

"Samtiago are you ok", I start to ask worrying bout him

"Britt your gonna hate me for this but I can't keep hiding this from u but I'm the one who raped you and I'm the twins father

Santiago Pov

Im not really sure bout Brittany emotions. But I had to get that out the guilt that's been eating me up inside for months now

"Why I didn't even know you then", She says with so much hurt in her eyes

"My mom I needed money to support my family trust me I didn't like doing the raping I'm so sorry Brittany", Santiago said with so much guilt

Brittany even notice the guilt so she hugged him

"Im sorry bout your childhood and I don't hold blame on you


	3. Chapter 3

Santiago Pov:

I was surprised that Brittany was understanding why I had raped her and even more surprise when she hugged me.

"So do you still want me to take that DNA test", I asked

"No, now that you told the truth", She says

"Um Britt I gotta question, I say nervously

"Yes", She asks softly

"Now that you know I'm the twins father I was wondering maybe I could be a part of their lives", I asks

"Of course you can but I really need to discuss it with Sam", She says

"Ok",I say

Later that night

Brittany Pov:

"Um Sam can we talk", I ask

"Sure Britt", Sam says as he puts the girls to bed

"Um", I say nervously

"What is it Britt", He asks

"I talked to Santiago and he did confirm to me that he was the one who raped me and is the twins biological father", I tell him

"WHAT, I knew it I'm going to kill him", Sam says pissed off

"Sam calm down please", I ask softly

"Why he rapes you and the biological father of Naya and Santana", Sam says

"He told me he did it because it was his job that was the only way for him to make money for him and his mom", I tell him

"Ok Fine but me and him need to have a serious talk", Sam says

"Ok", I say

Next day

Santiago Pov

"Yo Santiago", Sam says

"Yea", I say turning away from my locker

"Look Britt told me bout you being the father to the girls and frankly I'm not surprised but to let you know I'm still gonna remained their dad biologically your their father but as far as taking care of them I'll be doing that", Sam says

"Man I never wanted do that to Britt but I do wanna be part of the twins life", I say

"You will as soon as we sort this whole thing out", Sam says

"Ok", I say

"Good", Sam says


End file.
